The Book of the Dead
by Swanchester
Summary: Digging up a few bones shouldn't have been this complicated. Grace finds herself getting pulled into a Medjai's world by simply making a wrong turn. She's instantly swept into the life of guarding the undead and she's not sure she will survive. She learns quickly to not only fear the Dead but also the living.
1. Chapter 1

So I've decided to finally give it a go and actually upload one of my stories. Surprise, surprise! Hope you enjoy it! All rights go to Universal Studios and the Mummy movies. So please don't sue, I have no money.

* * *

She took the mug from the coffee dispenser and sat back down at the kitchen table. It wasn't her favorite place to study, nor was it the most comfortable. But she would have to deal with the uncomfortablness; in fact that's why she choose this spot. She needed to stay concise, considering this was her sixth cup of coffee. She probably shouldn't have gotten it, but just the hard, light, maple chair wasn't gonna be able to keep her awake. The Egyptology book sat in front of her, the heiroglyfics blurring together wasn't helping her. She had to study for her final exam, or she would have to wait until next year so she could take it again.

She shivered; the jacket she had on wasn't helping keep out the chill of winter that seemed to have seeped into her apartment. Moving her red hair that she had inherited from her mother, out of the way so she didn't pull it, she wrapped it tighter around her.

She looked at her clock on the oven to find it said 2:30. Its not as late as she usually stayed up, but considering the exam, she needed to get to bed. She closed the book, stood up, and was about to go to her room, but then her phone rang. Putting the new, red book down, she picked up her cell and answered it.

"Hello?" She said into the phone, wondering who would be calling her at this hour.

"Oh, my God. Grace, you have to get here now. We just found something at the site. We don't know what it is, but maybe you do," a familiar, excited voice said hurriedly, Grace rolled her eyes.

"Michy, I have an exam in 6 hours. I can't just go out to the dig site and be back at 8:45, its physically impossible! Just wait until after I'm done and I'll come look at it. Okay?" She heard a sigh on the other line, and knew that she was gonna get it later.

"Okay, Matthew says hi."

"Tell him hi back. Love you."

"'Kay. Love you, too. Good night,"

"Night,"

Grace hung up, and took a deep breath. She would give anything to be with Michy and Matt at the moment, but she'd have to get her head out of that desert. She hadn't been called out to the dig in a long time. Of course they'd have to call hours before the exam which she needed to keep her mind on. She took another deep breath and exited the kitchen. She walked down her hallway, that was literally only two yards long, and entered her bedroom.

The extremely heavy, oak wood, queen-size bed looked so comforting, Grace instantly stripped and put on just a really big, baggy t-shirt. She crawled under the twany, satin sheets and pulled the blue and tan comforter to get chest. She reached over to her antique nightstand that she had gotten from her grandmother that lives in Egypt had sent her, along with the lamp that she was switching off.

She settled into that mattress as she finally let sleep take her.

* * *

So, what did ya think? I know it's short, I promise the other chapters will be longer. Should I continue? Be honest. I'm actually thinking of using this character in other stories too. Should I? R&R, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile but I've been swamped with school work and trying to get at least a few hours of sleep. Again this isn't as long as I wanted but I was pressed for time and this was as far as I got.

Thank you so much Se acerca el invierno for being my first reviewer, as well as Crazed Aj. To answer your question, Se acerca el invierno, I have no idea when this is taking place because I've made up my mind and then changed it like a thousand times. So at the moment it's up in the air. I will try and make a decision soon, but if you want to give me suggestions about when you want it I'll see what I can do.

Criticize me please. R&R!

* * *

As she walked across the burning sand, she held her bleeding side hoping to stop it as much as she could to no avail. Her favorite white shirt was now stained with her blood and was slowly becoming more red than white, her red sash she had pressed to her side but it was also becoming a deeper crimson than before. She took a shaky breath through her chapped lips, and grimaced as pain ripped through her as she slipped on the sand dune. The heat from the sun was showing her illusions but she knew better than to believe them to be real. She steadied herself and continued to walk; she had no idea where she was going but the desert in front of her seemed to have no end.

She couldn't believe everything that had happened; this was never supposed to end like this. For she knew this was the end. At least, it was for her. Tears flooded her eyes as she came to terms with that fact. Her blurry vision caused herself to misstep and fall down the hill of sand. She rolled and instinctively her hands released her side to catch herself, but the immediate pain in her side made her hold it again. She just continued her way down the hill, closing her eyes and mouth so that sand didn't get in them. Her world spun and spun as she quickly descended down the dune, making her sick and at the same time bruising her body even more than it already was.

She finally came to a stop, white spots were dotting her vision, her breathing ragged and her side pouring faster than it had been before. Blood covered her hands as she realized she had dropped her sash when she had fallen, but it didn't matter. She didn't have the energy to even look for it, much less actually get up to get it. She was going to die anyway, with or without it. So, she just stared at the sun completely giving up. She knew she was slipping into unconsciousness as the sky grew dark around her.

If only he had found her in time.

Grace shot up in bed gasping for air, shaking from head to toe. She threw the covers away from her, a thin sheen of sweat covering her, she made her way to the bathroom. Grace turned the glass knob and opened the door, running to the marble sink as she still tried to catch her breath. She turned the faucet knob and splashed cold water on her face. She started counting in her head and made her breathing go in time with it. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. Until finally she was breathing normally.

It had been a long time since she had a dream like that.

She knew it was a prophetic dream; she used to have them more often but they had for a while quieted. Her mother was the one that had them the most, Grace grew up hearing about her mother's dreams, the older woman had always believed them to be premonitions. Grace would have thought she was crazy, as the others did, if she didn't have these type of dreams herself. They always had the same characteristics; they were incredibly vivid, she felt like she were actually in it, she didn't know that it was a dream, and the feeling she was having during the vision stayed with her for a while afterward. Her mother had called it a blessing. She called it a curse. Grace's mother, Mary, had far more experience with them than she did, but it was still effective in telling her what was to happen.

She was going to die.

* * *

Hopefully I can make it longer next time, but this is what I've got at the moment. I've actually been putting Grace in different stories like Sherlock, Bond, Supernatural (of course!), so if you want me to start uploading those just tell me and I'll get right to it!


End file.
